Talk:Temple of Eternals/@comment-25491999-20191016141916
WARNING, THE FOLLOWING TEXT CONTAINS MATH and is advisable that no one NEVER read this, but if you have no love for life, go for it. The most important part of the game is knowing the correct moment to perstige. The first thing you need to understand is that "More prestiges on the same day do not necessarily mean better progress". Prestige once a day for x3 is worse than prestige twice a day for x2. (x3) <(x2x2 = x4). On the other hand, Prestige for x3 twice a day is better than prestige for three times a day for x2. (x3x3 = x9) > (x2x2x2 = x8). Calculating the best use of your time is a task that depends on factors that are directly linked to the time it takes you to reach certain multiplier, as the time it took you to reach the farming stage, your gold income, the amount of prestige you need to earn to achieve the goal and the time it will take to achieve it. It is important to know that the more gold you earn, the slower the prestige multiplier progresses. This relationship between gold and Firestones is defined by the equation: Firestones you will earn in the run = Earned in the Run / 18000) ^ (log 2 / log 6) x Prestigious Bônus PRESTIGIOUS BONUS is the total of bonuses earned through the EXOTIC MERCHANT and LIBRARY. It varies according to the amount of upgrades of each player. FOR EXAMPLE, my current Prestigious Bonus is: Exotic Merchant 750.000% = x7500 FT Tree I +20% = 120% = x1,2 FT Tree II +40% = 140% = x1,4 Met Tree III +2000% = 2100% = x21 Met Tree IV (just 3/25) +360% = 460% = x4,6 My Prestigious Bônus = x7500 x 1,2 x 1,4 x 21 x 4,6 = x 1217160 Back to the point, (log 2 / log 6) ≈ 0,38685 So, we have this: Earned in the Run / 18000) ^ 0,38685 x Prestigious Bônus To make things easy, lets just call: "Gold Earned in the Run" = Ggoal "Prestigious Bônus" = Pbonus "Firestones you will earn in the run" = Fgoal So we have this: Fgoal = / 18000) ^ 0,38685 x Pbonus THE COEFFICIENT OF VIABILITY Recently I worked in a kind of "coefficient of viability"(CV). CV = M^(1/Ttotal) "M" is the prestige multiplier, and "Ttotal" is the total time taken to reach it. The higher the coefficient, the better the option for Prestige, examples: x 2 with 3h gameplay = x256 with 24h gameplay M with 240h gameplay = x1,21e24 CV = 2^(1/3) = 1,26 x 3 with 4,5h = x350 with 24h M with 240h = x2,8e25 CV = 1,276 (higher coefficient, better option) x 4 with 7h = x115 with 24h - M^1/TT = 1,219 M with 240h = x4,39e20 CV = 1,219 x 5 with 8,2h = x111 with 24h - M^1/TT = 1,217 M em 240h = x2,87e20 CV = 1,217 It is the CV that we will use to know which is the best prestige option. For the following calculations, consider this: Ggoal = Total gold earned (current run) before to Prestige. Tcurrent = Time spent so far in this run; (at the Temple screen) Fgoal = Total firestones won by the end of this run; Gcurrent = total gold earned so far in this run; (at the Temple screen) M = Multiplier(at prestige); Pbonus = Pretigious Bonus from Exotic merchant * Prestige bonus from Library WE KNOW THIS: If Fgoal = / 18000) ^ 0,38685 x Pbonus So Ggoal = (Fgoal/Fbonus)^(1/0,38685))*18000) Now the hard step... how to use this information? How will I know the total time? This is easy... Ttotal = (Tcurrent + Tmissing) Tmissing is the time left before you prestige... but how it helps? Tmissing = (Gmissing / Gh); Gh is "gold per hour", you can easily take note of this information with a watch in hand for one minute. At the end simply multiply the variation of gold by 60. Gmising is the Gold left before you prestige... but how it helps? Gmissing = (Ggoal - Gcurrent) And We know this: Ggoal = (Fgoal/Pbonus)^(1/0,38685))*18000) So, lets go again, step by step: CV = (M^(1/Ttotal)) Ttotal = (Tcurrent + Tmissing) CV = (M^(1/(Tcurrent + Tmissing))) Tmissing = (Gmissing/Gps) CV = (M^(1/(Tcurrent + (Gmissing/Gph)))) Gmissing = (Ggoal - Gcurrent) CV = (M^(1/(Tcurrent + ((Ggoal - Gcurrent)/Gh)))) And we know Ggoal = (((Fgoal / Pbonus)^(1/0,38685))18000), so: CV = (M^(1/(Tcurrent + (((((Fgoal / Pbonus)^(1/0,38685))18000) - Gcurrent)/Gh)))) And Fgoal = Fcurrent (at the top right on the screen) x (M -1) Fgoal = (Fcurrent x (M-1)) CV = (M^(1/(Tcurrent + ((((((Fcurrent(M-1))/Pbonus)^(1/0,38685))18000) - Gcurrent) / Gh)))) Ok, this is how I did it... You now have easy access to all the missing data, just insert them: Tcurrent, Fcurrent, Gcurrent are on the Temple screen. And Pbonus and Gh already had their simple calculation explained above... Now we have all the data to find f(M). All we have to do is find the vertex which is value for "M" when the CV is bigger. But I just have no idea how to do it viably without the windows calculator. This is why the spreadsheet contains a macro. The macro copies each line into B3: 18 and pastes it into the windows calculator. Then paste the result into C3: 18 on the matching line. It is something you can do manually with Ctrl+C / Ctrl+V if you don't want to run macros on your computer. NOTES: - Missing data should be entered just when you are farming at your maximum stage. - If any upgrade or factors modifies your Gh or your Pbonus the calculation needs to be redone. - So far, the function just makes me able to calculate the CV for specific multipliers(M in A3:18). - YOU CAN CHANGE THE "M" VALUES(A3:18) AS YOU WISH, but M cant be < 1,01, or your computer may (or may not) explode. English is not my default language, so sorry for any mistakes made. I am available for further clarification. If you have read carefully and understood, feel free to download this and help me with it, if you can: https://we.tl/t-sFgSovpN6L